<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fear Immune by TheProudPrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986691">Fear Immune</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProudPrincess/pseuds/TheProudPrincess'>TheProudPrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spooksville (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little angst?, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, SO MUCH FLUFF, sally is scared?, what the what!, window visits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProudPrincess/pseuds/TheProudPrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sally, Watch, and Adam, repeatedly get split up during the day, Sally makes a visit to Adam's window during the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Freeman/Sally Wilcox, Sally Wilcox/Adam Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fear Immune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!!!! I'm back with more Spooksville! I got inspired to write this one shot based off of a head canon I have for these two. Essentially, I feel like they would pay each other a lot of late night visits after everything supernatural winds down and I love the idea of Sally being able to be vulnerable in front of Adam. </p><p>Anyway, I love Sally Wilcox with all my heart. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Adam was tired. <em>Dead </em>tired. Not just your average "dead" tired, but Spooksville "dead" tired which meant exhaustion from encountering the literal dead. Or, more so, the living dead? Adam still wasn't clear on what had occurred earlier that day, but all he knew was that he wasn't going to watch any scary movies that dealt with graveyards or spirits or whatever anytime soon because he had enough exposure to them to last him awhile.</p><p>Adam fell back onto his bed, feeling relieved that he could relax for the first time today. He's had some pretty wild and action-packed adventures throughout his time living in Spooksville, but this one had him running around for most of the day from one side of town to the other and back again. At one point, he was split up from his partners in crime, Sally and Watch, which made the running ten times worse. It wasn't just that he was separated, it was that the ghosts kept randomly splitting them all up before right whenever they were about to hit a key clue in figuring out how to end it all.</p><p>And not only was it physically tolling, but as much as Adam hated to say it, it was emotionally tolling as well. Not knowing where Watch and Sally were for an accumulative time of half the day freaked him out to say the least. It wasn't so much not knowing where they were that was the most taxing, but more so wondering what the ghosts had done with them. Luckily, or not so luckily depending on the way you looked at it, these ghosts just wanted to play. They were bored of having no visitors and so when Adam had stumbled into the graveyard on accident with Sally and Watch as they were hiking, the ghosts took immediate fondness to the three and decided to play a game. But, due to previous encounters in Spooksville, Adam really thought something horrible could have happened to his friends, and he couldn't live with himself if it had.</p><p>His mind especially had drifted towards what he'd do if something had happened to Sally. And he didn't know why. Why he only noticed she wasn't at his side the first time because he suddenly felt the warmth of her shoulder against his disappear. Or why his heart slightly raced when he found Watch without Sally. Or why when they were apart, he would slightly laugh to himself because he could hear what Sally would comment sarcastically at what was just said.Sighing, Adam turned to his side to try and force himself to sleep. He needed it after all and thinking wasn't doing him much good. Everything was fine now, he didn't have to worry anymore. He should just close his eyes, relax and--</p><p><em>Tap, Tap, Tap. </em>Or he shouldn't relax because there's a weird sound coming from his room and as much as he'd rather just ignore it and try to sleep, if it's one thing he's learned since living in Spooksville, it's to never ignore a sound that seems out of place. Adam groaned out of frustration, turning the lamp next him on as he threw his covers off of him and sat up to inspect his room. At a first glance nothing seemed out of place, but then he saw it. The pair of eyes staring at him from outside his window. He felt his eyes widen at the sight as he jolted aback slightly, his heart pounding in his chest until he realized who those eyes belonged to.</p><p>"It's just me! Open up!" Sally shouted from the other side. Adam moved to let Sally into his room, contemplating for a moment to mess with her and let her stay on that tree a little longer, but ultimately deciding that she really didn't deserve it, no matter the amount of sarcastic comments made by her.</p><p>Without any trouble, Adam lifted his window open and Sally stumbled in, tripping on the ledge. Adam instinctually reached out to catch her, but she regained balance on her own.</p><p>"Couldn't get in fast enough to see me, huh?" Adam questioned with a smirk before moving to close the window behind Sally. Sally rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Yes and I expect the same enthusiasm when you're my prom date," Sally replied without hesitating. Adam couldn't help, but let out a quiet chuckle as he shook his head. He usually didn't like when Sally brought up the idea of him being her prom date, but there was something about having her in his room without Watch that made him rethink his reactions.</p><p>"Is that what brought you here to my room at--" Adam paused for a moment for dramatic effect, but also to glance at the time.</p><p>"12:30 in the morning? To finally bring your one true dream to a reality?" he finished with a smirk. Sally didn't hesitate to punch Adam in the arm after that comment. He rubbed his arm as a reflex, even though she's done It so many times that it doesn't faze him anymore.</p><p>"But, really what are you doing here so late?" Adam questioned; genuine concern creeping into the edge of his voice. Sally ignored the prompt, however, and began to walk around his room, examining the various objects and picture frames on his dresser and shelves, her fingers grazing along the surfaces. Adam watched her, never really seeing her this quiet before. Usually, she's the one that gets them in even more trouble for her outspoken nature. This Sally? The contemplating, inquisitive, silent. He's never seen before. And he'd be lying if he said it didn't startle him a little. Suddenly, Sally turned around, her arms across her chest.</p><p>"I was scared today." She stated. Adam felt his lips come slightly apart in shock. Sally Wilcox didn't get scared. That was one of the very first things Adam learned about her when they had first met. "I'm fear immune" is the exact phrasing she had used. To say that Adam was concerned was an understatement. He sat on the edge of his bed, close to where she was in front of his dresser, letting her know that he would listen to whatever she had to say. Sally stopped at the sight; appearing to have a fight with her own mind on whether she should say anything more.</p><p>"It was like any other stupid encounter that we deal with on a frustratingly regular basis. You know, the ushe, or as I like to call it the "It's not peaceful mom and dad open your eyes" routine," Sally began. Adam help his fingers to his lips to stop him from laughing. This was not laughing matter, but at least Sally still had her wit.</p><p>"But then...then I was by myself. And at one point I was in this weird limbo thing? Like in the midst of being transported to wherever I was being transported to in Spooksville. And I wasn't scared the exact second it happened, but then I had this stupid thought that--what if I never saw Watch again? I've known him for forever and it'd literally be the worst if I lost him. Then my brain was like...here's another terrible thought..well what if-what if I never saw Adam again. I've only known him for like 6 months and it'd literally be the worst if I lost him." Sally paused, watching Adam for his reaction; His jaw tightening as he became incredibly aware of the swallow he took. Sally then moved to sit next to him on his bed, her eyes glued to her shoes, fingers curled around the edge of the mattress. Adam cleared his throat, trying to ignore how relieved he was to feel the warmth of her shoulder pressed against his, and faced his head towards her.</p><p>"I'm glad you told me. It's a scary thought for sure and I get that being scarred scarred you because you'e not used to it, butt'd kind of be concerning if you <em>weren't </em>scared at all. Especially when it comes to the possibility of losing your friends to some surprisingly tiring ghosts," Sally laughed; Adam made a mental note of how it felt to see her happy because of him.</p><p>"And you know, I was scared too." Sally looked up at him, her mouth slightly agape.</p><p>"I know, I'm usually in the same boat as you. But my brain, you see, kind of made me think these terrible thoughts. Things along the lines of what if I never see Watch again? I've only known him for like 6 months and it'd literally be the worst if I lost him. And, Sally? What if I never see her again? I've only known her for 6 months and--" Before Adam could finish his sentence, Sally rolled her eyes and nudged him in the shoulder.</p><p>"You stole that from me wise guy," She teased.</p><p>"So I did," Adam stated with a playful shrug.</p><p>"But, that doesn't make it any less true because I really did think the same things. And I'm never gonna live this one down, but life without you and your sarcastic comments would be pretty boring even if I still had to deal with supernatural fiends every day," Adam finished. Sally fought off a small smile, but wasn't doing a good job.</p><p>"Yeah you're right. You're never gonna live that one down," She said with a smirk. Adam let out a soft chuckle as he shook his head.</p><p>"You know that one I don't mind as much. Prom on the other-hand," Adam stated, lingering on the last word as he reciprocated Sally's smile, his eyes locking with hers. He never really noticed before that there were hints of green in them and it was weirdly captivating.</p><p>"Yeah right. You secretly love when I mention the idea of prom," Sally responded.</p><p>"Hmm don't think I do," Adam teased back. Sally scrunched her nose and Adam tried to fight the urge to look down at her lips, but he lost against his own mind. He couldn't help noticing how much he wanted to just--no. Adam shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. He couldn't think like that. Sally was his best friend. It'd be stupid to throw away all that they have. He sprung up to his feet. Sally looked at him with concern.</p><p>"Adam? What's wrong? I didn't mean it about prom, I was only kidding you know," She explained as she too stood up next to him. Adam forced himself to look slightly beside her instead of at her.</p><p>"Uh no, that's not-that's not it at all. I'm just uh--tired. Yeah I'm tired after the day we've had and it's getting kinda late and--" Adam rambled as he rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>"Oh wow I almost forgot that it was almost-" Sally paused and looked at the clock on Adam's nightstand.</p><p>"1 A.M, okay wow. Yeah I really need to get home before those stupid gnomes rat me out," She explained, moving towards his bedroom window. Adam smiled at the mention of the gnomes. He had almost forgotten about that. They really do live weird lives, huh?</p><p>"Thanks for um...everything. Goodnight don't let the bed bugs bite!" Sally stated as she began to climb out the window. Adam laughed softly.</p><p>"Goodnight, text me when you get home. You know, unless you're too scared to wake me," he teased.</p><p>"Please, you know me. I'm fear immune." And with that, Sally disappeared into the night.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>